


Burst into song any minute

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Crack, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mention of stripping, semi-crossover, spoilers for "The Great Mouse Detective"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John watch Disney’s “The Great Mouse Detective”. Sherlock is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burst into song any minute

**Author's Note:**

> please note this is unBritpicked so any Americanisms are my fault.

John climbed onto the couch, remote in hand. He put the bowl of popcorn down where they could both easily reach it. “Now, you remember the rules?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Yes, John, I remember the rules.” He sounded like a recalcitrant child. 

“All right. Here we go.” He pushed play and the movie started. Neither one was particularly interested in the old previews so they skipped those. As the movie began, John dug in and grabbed a handful of salty corn. He popped several into his mouth at once. 

“Oh really,” Sherlock huffed as Dr. Dawson appeared on screen. “Do they expect us to believe that a mouse that rotund would have served in-?”

“Sherlock.” It was all John had to say. 

“Sorry,” the detective mumbled and subsided. The film continued. Sherlock ate whatever popcorn that John put in his hands, which the doctor did whenever he thought of it. He even handed him a drink occasionally. 

As Vincent Price sang the Ratigan song, John cuddled up against Sherlock, leaning on his shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” Sherlock asked, looking down at him. 

“Cuddling.” That earned him another eye roll but he noted that his boyfriend did not, in fact, move away. Instead, after a short time, Sherlock maneuvered so that John was resting more on him. 

“I can’t believe they included a stripping mouse in a children’s film,” John said as she performed.

Sherlock made a non-committal noise and extended his arm, his hand brushing against the other man’s fingers. John laced their fingers together and brought the hand up around his chest. They sat there , John hiding his smile at Sherlock’s mumble that he never would have fallen for such an obvious trap like Basil had. 

As the film’s climax and ending played, John couldn’t help reaching up and extending one hand to play in Sherlock’s long hair. He loved those locks and would run his hands through them as often as he could get away with it. Sherlock was so busy mumbling things under his breath that he didn’t notice at first. 

Then John leaned in and nuzzled his neck. 

The detective turned his head. “ _That _made you romantic?!” He asked, incredulous. “A butchering of my story with mice playing us?”__

__“No,” John said softly, pulling his man to him. He kissed Sherlock softly on the lips and then licked at his bottom lip. “The film made me realize how glad I am to have met you. _You _make me feel romantic, Sherlock.” He gave a wicked yet somehow sweet grin. “And horny.” He gestured down to his lap.__ _ _

____“I can see that.” Sherlock raised his eyebrow._ _ _ _

____John got up, hand and fingers trailing until he finally had to let go. He had backed up several steps. “I’m no mouse but I bet I can do a decent strip tease for you.” He coyly unbuttoned the top button of his shirt._ _ _ _

____Sherlock looked up at him and then suddenly exploded into action. He surged off the couch, picked John up in his arms, and carried the laughing man out of the room. Saying as he went, “never mind the strip tease. Naked faster.”_ _ _ _

____Downstairs, Mrs. Hudson smiled as she heard the thump of two heavy bodies hitting a bed. She hummed, pleased that our Sherlock and our John were once again enjoying the physical side of their relationship. However, she did take the precaution of turning up the telly. They did have a tendency to get loud, after all._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____End_ _ _ _


End file.
